One Night Living In A Dream
by Violet Lunar Wolf
Summary: How far would he go for the one he loved? To have her, to hold her and make her his? Severus will find a way to have Lily, if only for a moment, if only for one night, living in a dream.


**One Night Living In A Dream**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money from this. I'm just playing with the characters while miss Rowling is out on vacation. ( Sshhh! Don't tell her what I'm doing with them. )

 _Written for the Virginty Challenge_

* * *

 _The shadows of heat  
How they flicker  
The shadows of heat  
How they beckon and dance  
Calling me to live out my dreams with you  
For just one night in the fire  
I must find myself  
I must remember who I am  
But the flames have consumed my hear_t

How far would he go for the one he loved? To have her, to hold her and make her his for just one night? One night of passion, of swirling flames that would consume them, devouring their bodies in a frenzy of lust. Touching, moving, each body singing a song of ecstasy for the other. What would Severus Snape do to have her to himself?

This is the story of how Severus, a young boy just beginning his fifth year of school, found a way to delight in the pleasures of the one he desired most for the first and only time.

It all started one morning when Severus was in the school library. He was sitting at a table by himself, studying for the upcoming O.W.L exams he'd be taking towards the end of the school year.

A few tables across from where he was sitting some seventh year students were talking in hushed tones. A pair of boys were hunched over a book on the table, snickering like a bunch of children as they looked over the book in front of them. One boy elbowed the other in the side, pointing to a page in the open book and laughing.

Severus tried his best to ignore the noise they were making and concentrate on his studies.

When madam Pince came over to quiet them down the two boys decided they'd had enough of being told to keep quiet and packed up their books and left. They left in a hurry, not wanting to stick around and listen to the angry librarian ranting about keeping quiet any longer than they had to.

As they were leaving a rip in the seam of the book bag the older of the two boys was carrying gave way, opening up as the books began to spill out onto the floor.

"Just keep going," one of the boys told the other. "I'll get the books and catch up to you in a moment."

The seventh year student stooped to pick up his books, glancing back over his shoulder anxiously as he hastily picked up his books and darted from the library, all the while he was being watched by the dark haired boy sitting in the corner near the window.

Severus lowered the book he was reading onto the table as he watched the seventh year student practically flee from the room as fast as he could. Why was he leaving in such a hurry? Severus then spied a book lying on the floor that had fallen from the boy's bag and had been accidently left behind.

Curiosity got the better of him and Severus got up from his seat to examine the book on the floor. It was a spell book focusing on plant based magic. He began flipping through its pages, seeing spells involving the use of various flowers, fruits and herbs. He thought it came the section of the library where the herbology books were kept until he noticed a small sticker on the back of the book that stated that it was from the restricted section.

"The restricted section?" he quietly muttered under his breath. "What on earth would a book like this being doing in the restricted section?"

His curiosity growing by the second, Severus decided to keep the book, taking it with him as he stuffed it into his book bag along with the potions books he'd been reading.

Later that night once everyone else had gone to sleep, Severus sat in bed reading by the light of his wand the book he'd picked up off the floor earlier that day. He'd purposely waited for everyone in the boy's dormitory to go to sleep before taking out his book and sneaking a peak at it. He didn't know why a seemingly innocent book such as this had been placed in the restricted section, but since it had come from there he decided it was best not to let anyone else know that he had it in his possession since he was too young to be reading such material.

It turned out that the book was not as innocent as it first seemed. The spells the book contained were advanced love spells, with magic ranging from basic love potions to curses that caused a man to become impotent if he cheated on his lover. One page went into detail on how lavender was traditionally worn by prostitues to attract customers while another explained how white mistletoe was used in fertility rites to represent drops of male semen.

But the one spell that caught Severus' attention was the one called the Lunar Lily Love Spell.

"Lily," he whispered, his fingers brushing against the page the spell was written on.

Beneath the name of the spell were the words, "cast this spell to attain your heart's desire."

Severus could only think of one thing he desired, and this spell had her name written all over it.

He took a moment to consider what this meant. He could have her. Not her heart but her body could be his for a single night of blissful passion. And while the thought of having her body was tempting it was her heart that he wanted most. He wanted her to love him. But none of these spells or potions could give him that.

Love potions produced false affection, creating feelings of love for another where no true reason existed behind it. It wasn't their heart that made them love another, nor was it their choice to love. There was no romance in it. It was empty, devoid of any real emotions or anything at all that could be considered romantic love between two human beings.

All love potions and spells were like this, and Severus knew it. He knew that if he used this spell he wouldn't be doing anything more than creating an illusion of the thing he wanted most, a dream that he could only cling to for a moment before awaking to the reality that all he had experienced was nothing more than a fantasy brought to life.

Could he bring himself to create such a fantasy? He struggled with this question, not knowing whether or not he could create such a dream with the one he loved. And even if he could it would not make her love him. Her heart, he knew, was slowly drifting towards another. It made him think that perhaps one night of imagined passion with her would be better than nothing at all.

He also had to take into consideration the fact that he was vastly inexperienced when it came to the art of making love. It was something Severus had never done before, and therefore he knew that his skills would be sorely lacking.

His heart ached at the thought of it, at the thought that she deserved so much more than he could give her. He wanted their first time to be special. He wanted her to love him as much as he loved her. He wanted her to scream his name to the heavens and to truly feel as their bodies united that he was the only one.

But that was not likely to happen, not with James so close to her, not with the way she looked at him with all the traces of budding affection shining in her eyes as she gazed fondly at him. The love he sought from her was there, but it was for another. And so Severus decided that he would cast the spell because it was true what they said - it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.

The spell was fairly simple. It required the use of white lilies which Severus could easily obtain. He also had to have Lily present with him when the spell was cast. He would do this by telling her that he was experimenting with a new spell, and that since it was a new type of magic he'd never tried before he was nervous and wanted her there to help keep him calm and focused.

This wasn't far from the truth. He was nervous, but his concerns lie not with the spell itself but with the actions he'd be preforming afterwards. And when she agreed to join him his anxiety increased.

His heart racing with nervous anticipation, he considered backing out of it at the last minute. She didn't even know what he had planned for her, nor would she remember any of it the next day. But when she looked at him with those beautiful deep green eyes his heart melted. She took his hand, reassuring him that everything would be alright.

"It'll be fine, Sev," she told him, smiling at him in the moonlight. "You're good at a lot of things, not just potion making. You can do this. I know you can."

'If only you knew what you are saying to me,' he thought.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he looked out at the reflection of the shimmering silvery moon on the surface of the lake before him. He could see himself standing there with Lily, the image of them hand in hand together seemingly floating on the water, illuminated by the moon's gentle light. If only this moment could last forever. If only she would always be beside him.

Holding three white lilies in his right hand while Lily stood beside him holding his left hand, Severus raised the flowers towards the stars and said, "Magic lily of the night, drink your fill of clear starlight. Passion to passion, heart to heart, may the magic blessing start."

Lily listened to him repeat the incantation twice before releasing his hand and watching as he turned around and stood with his back facing the lake.

One by one Severus tossed each of the flowers over his left shoulder into the lake, then he finished by saying, "The first is for the lady, the second is for the stars, and the third is for me."

The image of a bright blue shooting star passed overhead and reflected on the surface of the lake as Lily softly whispered, "How do you know if the spell has worked, Severus?"

Severus looked at her, his dark eyes shining in the moonlight. "You're still standing here, aren't you? I'd say that's a good sign that it is working."

She smiled at him. She then wrapped her arms around him and their lips met as she held him close.

Lily did not complain when Severus leaned his weight against her and pressed her back against the tree that stood beside the lake. She did not protest as he trailed kisses down her neck, his hand moving slowly down her hip to cup the gentle curve of her bottom, his heart now pounding with lust and desire.

"Lily," he said breathlessly. "May I?"

"Yes, Severus..." she moaned softly.

"And Potter?"

"He will never know."

A sly smirk crossed Severus' face before he again captured her mouth with his.

His anxiety was forgotten as he lost himself in the moment, the growing heat within his loins driving away all other thoughts from his mind. This internal flame, this longing for her and only her, consumed him to the very core of his being.

He'd wanted her for so long. His feelings for her changing from the friendship they shared as children to a fervent passionate desire. He loved her, and even though he knew she would most likely never be his at least he would have this one night with her, one night to savor the feeling of being intimately close to her, one night living in a dream.


End file.
